User talk:JoeJoeTheAnimator
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the Inanimations Hurt and Heal Season 2 pages. User talk:Bumblebee the transformer will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Thanks! JordanBaumann1211 (talk) 13:10, February 8, 2017 (UTC) |-|Archive 1 = hai PranksterGangster/TheNigerianBook51 not PranksterGangster. I'm Undhee/U4Again. I don't one sided to you, i am really your friend. You also put NLG343's signature picture thingy. MassachusettsFan is blocked, go to deviantart or something. Plantsvszombiesfanatic is inactive. Lastly... HOW DID YOU CAPITALIZE EVERY WORDS i once capitalize from march 2016 to september 2016. Thanks. [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 12:40, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Key kk '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��' 01:57, February 12, 2017 (UTC) 'I'm loving your salt. No matter how much you vandalize my page, it won't prove anything. Suck up to the admins and act innocent if you want. If I get blocked from this wiki, I wont care. And acting like you are an admin is against Wikia policym you aren't better yourself. WeegeeEpics (talk) 05:00, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Warning Alright, let's get down to business. First, your actions on User:WeegeeEpics' user page was unacceptable. You created a template (that has profanity) to insult them. Attacking other him is just as bad as he is DOING NOTHING to you. He'll be blocked when he's blocked. And speaking of editing his user page, you have done the same to others as well. You, from accusing users of being sockpuppets, to editing active users' pages is breaking the rules. Creating sockpuppets is violating the rules, but until we have some actual evidences of it (the fact that they all hurt and heal the same two characters is blatant, but not enough). Second, keep jokes on one side, and seriousness on another. You created categories for the "This user might be a role" template, that is meant as a joke. Originally, they didn't work, so you manually add them, which falls into the "editing user pages" violation above. Third, your edits on Object Induction will be counted as vandalism. Sure, it's your page, and it's a joke page, but it's in the mainspace, which means the dozen of categories you added will be counted towards the badges. If this behavior continue, you might be blocked from editing. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 06:27, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Okay! 19:59, February 12, 2017 (UTC) can you add tomgr to object show by flutterchu Okay! 22:47, February 12, 2017 (UTC) |-|Archive 2 = Are you stupid? Why are you adding category's on pages that isn't yours? http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Barrel Who the actual fudge is Mr. Abolish? It's not his, it's mine, WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:20, February 18, 2017 (UTC) sorry! 20:21, February 18, 2017 (UTC) You're sorry? You're sorry? Dang right you are. Don't play that jazz with me. Stop playing that "I'm innocent" card. Your sheer presence sickens me, child. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:28, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Use YOUR OWN characters What you do is using images without permission and renaming them. It's annoying I hate it. I removed the Sphere picture from your Top Isle game because you didn't ask for my permission. You are doing it to other people too, you steal Orange CONSTANTLY and rename him so people wont notice. It's no surprise a lot of people despise you, because you are a thief. And you always kiss up to admins so you can stay safe. '''Stop. this. habit. WeegeeEpics (talk) 20:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Second Warning Though you are allowed to edit other people's OC without their permissions (not adding your own infos, just adding categories needed), it didn't include adding a nonsense category as well as an image that is in no way related to that character. This behavior could also be aimed as an attack towards another user. This is your second warning, another violation might lead to a warning block. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 07:50, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Okay! 13:27, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Stop vandalizing my characters You're adding a gallery full of unnecessary, unrelated characters on the my pages. I go and delete them and you say that I'm the vandal. This is exactly the reason why little people like you. Kiss-up to the admins and get me banned, I don't care. Stop using the victim card you imbecile WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Doesn't Make Sense, SORRY! 17:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) You are DENSE Nothing ever makes sense to you because you are DENSE. You can't read. You are a sociopath. You are vandalizing my pages and you wont stop. I'm not the bad guy here, YOU are. You cant stop and you WONT stop because you don't take the time and effort to think things through. You are a dirty, despicable, despised, horrible, obnoxious, abrasive, abhorrent, detrimental, shameful, poor-excuse-for-ahuman. WeegeeEpics (talk) 17:48, February 19, 2017 (UTC) You are not an admin... I don't know why you keep on acting like an admin when you clearly aren't. I also don't think this is supposed to be done. You keep on acting like you are the ultimate power of authority, and want to block someone because they pointed out your rule-breaking! But... You are not the ultimate power of authority. If WeegeeEpics was blocked, you'd be blocked too. Just like that one time in the Bomberman Wiki. Have a good day. FireyTheFlameOfDreamIsland (talk) 23:04, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I'm Really Not An Admin, I Don't Wanna Be Blocked! :( 23:04, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Plz Don't Let Anyone Block Me, Firey. 23:10, February 19, 2017 (UTC) |-|Archive 3 = NOT YET UNTIL ARCHIVE 2 MAXED OUT! Don't play that crud with me I'm the vandal? I didn't change your song in the first place. You did it to me first. If you don't want people to edit your page, don't edit theirs. WeegeeEpics (talk) 23:34, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Help! BrownFamily1108 (talk) 01:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC)My userpage is vandalized! Please help me and keep an on eye on it until the vandal is blocked! BrownFamily1108 (talk) 02:35, February 20, 2017 (UTC)Help! She vandalized my account again! oh My God No! :( 02:36, February 20, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC)She vandaled User:NLG343's userpage and even User:EsaïeOnWikia's userpage! Please Help them! Oh God! Okay! :( 03:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I Fixed It, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( 8 D 03:34, February 20, 2017 (UTC) BrownFamily1108 (talk) 03:52, February 20, 2017 (UTC)They're vandalized again! Help them again! Oh God okay!!!!!!!!! <:( 03:54, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Warning Do not add profane in your verbal texts, even if it's directed at a vandal, or anyone, basically. It's against the rules. You can't bring yourself lower than the person you're insulting. Come on everypony, let's smile smile smile! 13:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC)